


Celestial Lightning

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was a weird one, it's cute, but weird. But maybe that's why it was like they were made for each other. Drabbles on the relationship of Laxus and Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF account of the same name (WingsOfCosmos), so if you wish, you can check it out.

They were similar in that sense. Being blonde, that is. Everyone thought they were siblings, which irritated them to no end.

Especially a certain lightning dragon slayer, for he was a very possessive to the celestial mage and wanted to show people she was his.

But that similarity had made them closer. They would say that this was what got them to talk to each other the first time that they actually held a conversation.

It went something like this…

"Hey, blondie."

"What?! You're blonde, too!"

"Would you like to be called 'shortie', instead?"

"I'm not short, you're just tall!"

"Whatever you say."

"…Um… did you need something…?"

"You wanna go out tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… sure, okay."

And that was the start of a beautiful, yet unique relationship.


	2. Guilt

Sometimes his mind traveled back to the time before he was exiled from the guild. He would think about what he had done, what he made his team do, and the harm he caused to his family.

And he could never forget what he had done to the one he loves.

The guilt he held will never go away, no matter how much times he was told that he was forgiven for his actions.

But when he sees his beloved blonde celestial mage, he forgets all of his negative thoughts, because she was always there for him. She was – is – the light of his life.

She had forgiven him a long time ago.


	3. Ice-Cream

"Give me my ice-cream!" She yelled, attempting to jump to reach the tub of ice-cream that he was holding above his head.

He smirked at her failed attempts. "Only if you kiss me."

"No." She pouted, it was cute, but he wouldn't give in.

"Just one kiss, it's simple." She furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation, and sighed. She reached up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have my ice-cream now?" She asked, the pout still drawn on her face, but gave a gasp when she was pulled up by a muscular arm and felt his lips on hers.

When he let go, he smirked at her red face and handed her the tub. " _Now_ you can have the ice-cream."

He left her red-faced and holding a tub of strawberry ice-cream in the middle of her kitchen.


	4. Date

In all honesty, they had a feeling their first date would've ended up like this.

'This' being a large group of Fairy Tail mages 'hiding' near where the date was held.

He was annoyed, but he didn't want to be the reason if the date ended up as a failure. So, he sat there with her in the restaurant and listened to her talk, saying what he thought now and then.

After a while, both of them were annoyed, frustrated even. The obvious looks from the Fairy Tail mages were making them uncomfortable and they weren't getting a hint. So, he asked the waiter for the check, payed for dinner, and left the restaurant hand-in-hand with her.

At least it ended on a good note, he walked her home, she kissed him on the cheek, _and_ she wanted to go out with him again.

And for the first time in a while, he smiled in genuine happiness.

It would only be better if the Fairy Tail mages would just _go away! Now!_

_Ugh, why does this happen to them?_


	5. Gaze

It was quiet, she was minding her business, and he, well, was just staring at her. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

He continued to look at her, face blank. "No reason."

"C'mon, tell me!" She pouted with her arms crossed.

"Why?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes, she didn't notice it.

"I just want to know why you are looking at me like I'm a little rabbit." She argued.

"Okay, Bunny Girl." He smirked and sat back, folding his arms.

"That happened once! And who told you that anyway?!" She stood up, already having a feeling that she knew the answer to that question.

"Gajeel." She continued to pout and sat back down.

"Damn him."

He looked at her carefully for a moment and commented. "Cute."

"What…?" She questioned with a reddening face.

He tried to hold back a smirk at the look of her face. "You're cute."

"W-Why would you say that?" She stuttered, face making a darker shade of red with every comment.

"You wanted to know why I was looking at you." He replied nonchalantly.

"U-Uh… okay…" She fidgeted in her seat.

He got out of his seat, walking away from the table. "Hn."

She stood up. "What?! Where are you going?"

Without stopping, he replied. "I'm hungry."

Her pout was still etched on her face, as well as the shade of dark red. "Whatever."

He stopped walking and turned around to face her with shit-eating grin on his face and said. "Oh, by the way, red looks good on you." And left the room, leaving her with an exploding red face and a quivering body.


	6. Spirit

He hadn't really seen much of her spirits. Yeah, he had seen Loke, but he was always popping up here and there. Then there was that pink haired maid spirit. She was weird, he had to admit, but Lucy loved her, as well as all her other spirits.

But, this one… what is it? A snowman?

She pouted, clutching the shivering spirit in her arms. "He's a dog."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really, now?"

Her hold on the spirit tightened, her pout still etched on her face. "He is the spirit of the Canis Minor constellation. The species is called 'Nikora'."

He raised his hands in mock defence at her accusing gaze. "Alright, aright, you don't have to bite my head off."

Her eyes were still on him, even when the white spirit left in a _'poof'_. He smirked, and she knew he was going to do something.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

Her blushing face and bright eyes supported her statement.


	7. Blush

"Y'know… you blush too much."

She lifted her head up and stopped writing her, currently, one-reader-only book to see his stormy blue eyes looking contemplatively at her. She covered her cheeks with both hands as if it will find all the world's answers.

"What are you talking about?! I don't blush too much, I hardly even do it!" She raised her voice slightly, her brown eyes narrowed.

He sighed, looking at her competitively as if asking if she really wanted to get into this conversation.

"You do. Every time I compliment you, you blush. Every time I kiss you, you blush. Every time I sweet talk you, what do you do? You blush."

Hands still clasping her cheeks, she looked wide eyed at the man in front of her.

"What, no I don't, don't lie!"

"Don't deny it, your face is turning red right now!" He accused, accomplishment laced in his voice.

She got up and walked in a rush out of the room in embarrassment and into the bathroom, her hands now covering her reddening face. He heard the door slam shut.

He smirked, even if she didn't say anything, he knew he was right.

And now he's got a new thing to tease her about.


	8. Heat

Today was insane.

Insanely hot, that is.

Everyone was covered in sweat, with the exception of the fire dragon slayer – who welcomed the heat; it was like he didn't feel it at all – and the ice mage – who could easily cover his body in his own ice.

Lucky bastards.

The lightning dragon slayer, however, found today a blessing. Why?

To see his beloved girlfriend in revealing clothes, of course.

Don't get him wrong, he hated the heat with a passion, but seeing his girlfriend sitting across the table from him, practically drowning herself in an extra cold strawberry milkshake – jug standing next to her – made his stomach feel weird.

It was the good type of weird.

"What are you staring at?"

Apparently, he was staring and it was obvious.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, blondie."

She didn't correct him on her name. The heat was probably getting to her.

He continued to look at her, and decided to leave her alone today.

The heat was getting to him, too.


	9. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I was rereading this, and I found some stuff in this drabble that I didn't quite like, so I re-wrote it.

The glare he was making practically burned the back of that bastard's skull.

Who does he think he is? Leering his girlfriend like that. He was a stranger – no one should look at strangers like that, or ones that were clearly in a relationship.

But he didn't do anything about it. If he did, that guy would be in the hospital, and then she would get mad, and he didn’t like it when she got mad.

So he just stood there, glaring at some guy who had the hots for his girlfriend. And she didn’t seem to notice. Or it seemed as if she didn’t notice.

If she wasn’t going to do anything soon then he was.

Damn him to the nine hells.

It was only when he saw that pig move close to her and was about to move his hand up the blonde's waist, about to start feeling up her body, and Lucy started to look extremely uncomfortable, did he snap. He went up to him and punched him right in the face, holding himself back from using magic.

He looked at the poor bastard on the floor, clutching his injured face, about to fall into unconsciousness.

"Don't you dare touch Lucy like that, asshole."

It looked like it would leave a nasty bruise, but it didn’t matter. He deserved it. No one should touch another person like that without their permission.

“I was about to take care of it.” She said, crossing her arms, looking exasperated..

“Sorry, I kinda snapped.” He said, looking apologetic. “You can have a go at him if you want.”

She let out an amused sigh. “Don’t worry, he’ll eventually get what’s coming to him.” She paused. “Let’s go. I’m getting hungry.”

As they walked away, they didn’t notice Loke and Virgo standing above the man, looking down at him menacingly.


	10. Laugh

She likes his laugh.

Or, she's in love with it.

She doesn't hear it that often. It's usually that snort of amusement or that condescending chuckle. But she's hearing it now, full of sincerity.

And she will savour this moment for all eternity.

At first when he saw her, his face lit up, and suddenly she could hear this deep laughter of the gods, booming around the kitchen area, and she just stood there, staring, marvelling. She could never forget this scene, this picture of the one she loves.

And because of this, she just remembered one of the many reasons why she does actually love him.

But, she forgot that a bag of flour exploded in front of her face not that long ago…

Until he stopped laughing and told her so.

"You look good, Lucy."

She looked down and around and remembered, and laughed light-heartedly. She didn't notice his loving gaze he sent her way as she did so.

"Yeah, you too."

He looked down at himself and noticed there was also flour covering him, too.

It was one big bag of flour.


	11. Break In

It was early in the morning, and as usual, he would visit his girlfriend's apartment to see how she was doing. He would do this almost everyday unless he had a mission, slept at the guild while doing his grandfather's paperwork, or slept over the celestial mage's house.

He opened the door to her apartment to see her slightly frustrated demeanour. Worried, although he'd probably never admit it, he walked up to her and hugged her body from behind, surprising her in the process.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, asking her on her mood. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

He would usually call her 'Blondie', but it was playful, meant to rile her up, but now was not the time to do so.

"Natsu broke in again and ate most of my food. I'm a little annoyed that he hasn't stopped doing that, but I thought he had even a little sense by now." She breathed out, trying, and succeeding, to keep calm. "And now I need to go shopping again to refill up."

The lightning dragon slayer frowned, but didn't say anything, only hugging his girlfriend tighter.

He will teach that idiot flame-brain a lesson.

* * *

 

When the blonde celestial mage entered the guild, she spotted an unconscious fire dragon slayer and a smug lightning mage walking up to her, kissing her while wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't think you will have any problems with missing food, anymore."


	12. Injury

He hissed as the disinfectant touched his injured skin. A quite large wound was painted on his torso area, as well as scratches around his body.

He was on an S-Class mission, taking down a strong dark guild that had been harassing a town for a long time, and came back to his girlfriend's apartment with injuries. He should've expected her to be so worried about him, because now he was sitting at the dining table with the celestial mage cleaning up his wounds.

"Shit, Blondie, that stings." He hissed again.

"Of course it does, this is what happens when you don't take care of yourself. I'm almost done." She scolded, but worry was laced in her tone. Her eyes softened. "But, I'm glad you okay, I was worried."

She took a wet cloth and gently wiped the excess blood from the wound. _Still_ , she thought, _he is an S-Class mage, of course this will happen once in a while._

She put down the cloth and took out the bandages, and started wrapping up his wound. She smiled slightly.

"We have to redress these later so I can check if your wound has closed up slightly." As she finished, she put the bandages down on the table and looked up at him.

He looked at her softly, with love. It was quite rare to get these kind of looks from him, but she just took it all in and cherished them. She smiled brightly at him.

"I love you." It was him who said it, and the way he did say it, it sounded so casual, like it was an everyday thing. The lightning dragon slayer smiled slightly, lovingly.

He never acted like this at the guild, people would think he would've went crazy. So, he only decided to act like this with the one he loves, and only with her.


	13. Coat

She nuzzled herself in the fur-lined coat on her couch. She pouted and gave a look to her boyfriend sitting next to her, who was giving her an expectant look.

"Lucy, give it back." He said, as if warning her there would be consequences if she didn't.

She continued to pout, and wrapped herself tighter in the black coat. "No." How childish.

He closed his eyes and sighed, she was really stubborn. "Why won't you give it back?" He asked.

"It's cold, and I didn't want to get up to get a blanket or anything because then I'll be even colder, and… and I like your coat."

He gave her a weird look. As much as he loved it that she liked his precious coat, he didn't like it when she hogged it all to herself. "And what if I was cold?"

She looked at him as if he asked a stupid question. "You're a dragon slayer, dragon slayers don't get cold, it's in their genes."

He sighed for the umpteenth time and moved closer to her. He made her let go of the coat, which she made a disapproving sound at, _again, how childish_ , and wrapped it around his shoulders. He brought her in closer so she was slightly wrapped in the coat, but she was also in the arms of the blond dragon slayer.

"Better?"

She pouted again, and a light blush covered her cheeks. "Yeah, better."


	14. Eyes

When she looks into his eyes, she sees his protectiveness of her, she sees his pride, she sees his happiness, and that makes her happy.

When she sees the protectiveness in his eyes, she thinks how lucky she is to have someone like him in her life. She knows he will always protect her, even if she doesn't want him to, and that means that he will always be there for her, no matter what.

When she sees pride in his eyes, she doesn't know if it's pride in her, himself, his team, the guild, or all of them. Either way, she's happy that he holds pride in all of them, because they all hold a certain place in his heart. Yes, even himself. He can be quite egotistic at times.

When she sees happiness in his eyes, she can't help but feel happiness as well, because his happiness is her happiness, and they will revel in it. She loves it when she sees that certain glint in his stormy blue eyes, and she knows that things are going right in their lives, his life. Because she wants him to be nothing but happy.

When he looks into her eyes, he sees her kindness, he sees her stubbornness, he sees her love, and it makes him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

When he sees the kindness in her eyes, he can't help but think that she deserves someone better than him, because she is so selfless, so kind. But he knows she loves him, and he loves her, and he won't let even his own self-consciousness take her away from him.

When he sees the stubbornness in her eyes, he can't help but smile, because her stubbornness is cute, albeit frustrating at times, but that's her. She's always stubborn, and somehow, he loves it. It make her, her.

When he sees the love in her eyes, his heart skips a beat. He sees that type of pure love that was only for him to see, and him only. He feels special receiving her love, because it's her, the kind, selfless, stubborn woman who actually loves him. He hasn't felt that type of pure, romantic love before, but he doesn't say anything, only giving the feeling back.


	15. Height

She looked up at her boyfriend who was reaching for a bowl in a high cabinet, one that she couldn't reach. She pouted.

"Sometimes I hate how tall you are, but it's convenient."

He looked down at her and gave her the large mixing bowl that was in his hands, closing the cabinet while doing so. His lips quirked only slightly and bent down to peck her lips. "I love you too, Blondie."

She gave him an unimpressed look, placing the bowl on the bench. "You know what I mean."

His stormy blue eyes bore into chocolate brown ones, looking at her competitively. "I really don't know what you mean. Mind filling me in?"

She didn't look impressed, he tended to be very playful when it comes to things like this. "You know, you can sometimes reach things I can't reach, and sometimes you lift me up when I can't see something, and your height is somewhat intimidating, so if some pervert was going to flirt with me, they wouldn't because you're with me and I like that."

By the end of her little explanation, her cheeks were reddening and she avoided his eyes, because she knew he has that smug smirk on his face and that knowing look in his eyes so she did not want to see that.

He chuckled at his girlfriend and brought her in close to his body. "Well, I'm glad you think I'm convenient for you."

She looked into his eyes, and stammered in her response. "N-No, it's not l-like that. I like your personality, even though sometimes you're really arrogant, but that's part of you and I love every part of you, even if I say otherwise, and you're really good looking and I love you. I-I love you very much."

He let out an amused breath, and passionately kissed her after saying "I love you too".

* * *

 

"You know, no matter how much I love you, I still think your height's really convenient."

"I think your height's convenient too."

"What, really?"

"Yeah, you're kinda smaller than me so you can easily fit into my arms. Like this."

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Haha, don't worry."

"Ah."

"You're comfortable, right?"

"…Yeah. And stop with that smug look."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."


	16. Stubborn

"Woman, just sit still and let me clean you up." He said in frustration as he tried to clean his girlfriend's wounds. They both finished a mission to defeat a small dark guild harassing a town, which will only result in injuries, which it did. They were in their hotel, and his attempts to clean out her injuries only resulted in her stubborn replies.

"Laxus, I'm okay, I can just have a bath and it will be alright." She tried to push him away, but it was all for naught when he easily over-powered her. She sighed in frustration, still trying to fight her way out of his grasp.

"Lucy, stop being stubborn, it won't take that long." Sometimes, he hates how stubborn she is. And he couldn't wait until they got to the guild and have Wendy heal her properly, because they were in a hotel, four towns away from the guild. She might get an infection from injuries that weren't cleaned.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you stop, I'll buy you your strawberry milkshakes for a month. Sound fair?" He negotiated, internally praying to god, because this woman was so stubborn, and no matter how much he loves her, it can frustrate him. He likes it when she's being that cute type of stubborn, though, but he won't tell her that.

She looked at him, and resigned. "Okay, fine." She cannot say no to free strawberry milkshakes for a month. She let out a small smile, and pecked him on the lips. "Sorry for being so stubborn." Even she knows how much she can frustrate him.

He pecked her lips back. "It's okay, but you have to owe me when we get back."

She let out a laugh, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, yes." She knows him well.

"Now, let me clean you up so we can sleep, I'm tired." He said, getting back to his previous task.

Letting out a small giggle, she sat in her seat, letting him continue on his task. "Alright."


	17. Bunny Suit

"So…" he drawled out, attempting to bring up a conversation with his significant other. "I heard from a certain someone that you have a bunny suit…"

Her head shot up from her book to look at her boyfriend on her couch with disbelief written all over her face. "No," she stated in shock, partly because she knew who this certain someone was and also because it was him who said it to her boyfriend, "Do not go there. I know where this is going and we are not going there. I don't care what you think."

He gave her a look, not surprised at her reaction. "I actually knew for a while that you have one, even before we started dating."

She gave him a questioning look, brown eyes filled with curiosity. "Really?"

He nodded, all the while trying to keep a smirk from forming. "Recall our first conversation. Remember how I called you 'bunny girl' and you asked how I knew about that? And that I heard about it from Gajeel? Yeah, that long."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that why you came to ask me out? Because you heard I had a bunny suit?"

His blue eyes quickly stared into her brown ones, full of emotion. He couldn't say it out loud, but that sentence gave a good blow to his ego, because he didn't ask his girlfriend out on a date because of something as stupid as a bunny suit.

And he will let her know that.

"I didn't ask you out because of that. I asked you out because you seemed nice and kind, and you're beautiful, and you're strong, and you're also a lot of things, but I'll be here for a while telling you about it. Also, we share the same hair colour. That kinda made me want to ask you out more back then, it added to the things that made you, well, special... to me. I have no idea why, though."

He saw as tears welled up in her eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He kissed her forehead and whispered lovingly, "It's what made me love you so much."

She sniffed, her arms wrapping around his body as she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you, too. So, so much"

And then, in their shared moment they stayed like that, in each others presence, in each others embrace, knowing that their love was pure, and they weren't going to let some bunny suit get in the way of that.


	18. Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say that this chapter is late is an understatement. All I can say is sorry for the huge delay in updating, but I can't say that I will update regularly, because of real life stuff that's happening. I will update nevertheless. And in time, before the end of the year, I will be updating on a regular basis. Again, I'm very sorry, but I hope you enjoy the drabble.

He found her lying on her couch when he entered his girlfriend's apartment. She was dozed off, as it had looked as if she didn't hear him come in.

"Lucy?" He called out softly to her, and heard her mumble in greeting.

Laxus sighed and moved towards the couch. He gently lifted his girlfriend's head and upper body as he sat down on the couch, before lowering her head on his lap. "You okay?" He asked.

Lucy made a slight movement and replied, "Just tired." She replied in a soft, quiet tone.

He moved his hands to her hair, her blonde locks tangling through his fingers. Lucy relaxed at the feel of his touch, her eyes closed. She let out a small smile and said nothing.

There was a moment of silence before Laxus inquired, "Are you okay to stay like this for a while?"

Lucy's smile widened marginally. "I am if you are." She replied.

"Of course." Laxus said lightly.

There was another moment of silence before Lucy commented, "I like your voice."

"Really?" Laxus questioned.

"Yeah, it's nice and… deep." She replied sincerely, but Laxus had the hold back a chuckle at the statement.

"'Nice and deep', huh? Alright." The mirth was obvious in Laxus' tone.

"Yeah, I just… I really like it." Lucy said and opened her eyes to look into Laxus' blue ones.

They both held their gaze, even when Laxus stated, "Okay, I believe you."

They both stayed there on the couch until late, and Laxus, for some reason, had his heart grow at Lucy's comment. He didn't know why, but he merely ignored it. And in the future, he will always find amusement in the fact that Lucy finds his voice 'nice and deep'. It was okay, though, because he liked hers as well.


	19. Laze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! As I said in the last drabble, my uploads would not be regular and will be random, and will be for a few months due to real life stuff. I hope you can forgive me for that. But, I do have a one-shot in the works, so look forward to that. So, enjoy and take care!

They were both sitting at a table in a shadowy corner of the guild. It was pouring rain outside, the clouds darkening the sky despite it being the middle of the day. There was a sense of lethargy that surrounded the members of the guild due to the weather.

There wasn't much to do that day, and the most they did do was get out of bed, and both Laxus and Lucy didn't want to do even that.

And it wasn't as if they _couldn't_ do anything, it was just… they weren't bothered.

"We could go on a mission." Laxus suggested, his voice low, not heard by anyone but his girlfriend.

"We could…" Lucy noted and trailed off, her voice equally low.

"Mira told me there was one three towns away, fifty-thousand jewel reward." He informed her and had is arms around her shoulders.

"What do we have to do?" She asked, and adjusted herself in Laxus' embrace.

"Defeat a group of magical brigands." He replied, disinterest subtle in his tone, but Lucy was able to tell it was there.

There was a small period of silence, until Lucy had voiced, "Do you want to do it?"

"Do you want to do it?" Laxus echoed.

"I'll only go if you want to go." Lucy stated.

"We could…" Laxus trailed off, about to say something, but Lucy already knew what he was going to say.

"We could do it tomorrow?" She had finished for him.

"Or the day after?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

And they both continued to laze there, in the corner of the guild. They both didn't notice Mira giggling at the bar – apparently they weren't as quiet as they thought.


	20. Chastity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as always! As I had said before, updates will be irregular for a while until I get real life things sorted. My one-shot will be uploaded very soon, I just have to fix up a few things.
> 
> Anyway, a thing I would like to point out about this drabble - I don't hold this belief for myself, however, for those who do, I respect them and I will not act in a disrespectful manner or act rudely towards those who hold a different belief than I do. Everyone has different opinions and beliefs and I will respect that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

They were both sitting on the couch, however, there was a large space between them. Lucy looked uncomfortable, biting her bottom lip, and Laxus was looking at her in worry.

He knew it was something serious, he had never seen Lucy this uncomfortable. He was about to hold her hand in comfort, but decided against it. Lucy wouldn't have this space between them if she wanted to be touched. He only hoped that nothing bad happened.

Laxus broke the silence by asking, "Lucy, are you okay?"

She stopped biting her lip and her hands were fiddling in her lap. "I wanted to tell you something, but didn't know how you would react."

At her words, Laxus began to worry even more. _What happened?_ He didn't say anything, letting Lucy continue.

"I don't want to have sex." She confessed and Laxus widened his eyes. "Well... not until after marriage…" She trailed off.

Laxus was surprised at the confession, but relieved to know that nothing had happened to Lucy.

"Lucy," he began "Were you worried I wouldn't want you anymore?" As the question left his lips, Lucy bit hers, supposedly out of guilt.

"I… I thought you…" She struggled to form a sentence, but Laxus stopped her by gently grabbing her hand.

"Lucy, don't worry. I still want you, and I love you. Sex has nothing to do with that." He stated, his voice soft.

"I… thank you." A smile grew as she said these words.

Laxus smiled back. "It doesn't mean we still can't have fun."

Lucy lightly smacked him on the arm. "You prat." The smile still on her face, she moved closer to him. "But, I love you."

They brought each other in a loving embrace, and both stayed there thankful that they had one another in their lives.


	21. List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As I said in a recently uploaded fic of mine, I don't know when else going to post something, as my trial exams are coming up soon and I have to study. I hope you understand and I thank you if you do.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When Laxus entered his girlfriend's apartment, he found her on her desk writing something, her full attention on that and not her surroundings.

"Lucy…" He began, his tone holding a hint of curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a list." She replied instantly.

He sighed, and moved, setting himself on a nearby chair. "Of what?" He prompted.

Lucy didn't reply, and continued to write until she suddenly stopped. She set her pen down and turned to face her boyfriend. "I'm writing a list of nicknames."

Upon her answer, Laxus let himself look confused. Nicknames? "Why nicknames?" He asked.

She gave him a look Laxus couldn't decipher, and answered his question. "I am writing a list of nicknames for you."

Laxus still looked confused. "For me?" It sounded unbelievable, and it was obvious in his tone. Why would Lucy write a list of nicknames for him?

"Yes, for you. You call me 'Blondie' all the time-" she was cut off as she said this.

"Lucy, I hardly even call you 'Blondie'." He interrupted.

Lucy sighed and continued. "Whatever. The problem is that I don't have one for you."

"And you came to the conclusion that making a list will fix this?" He asked, slightly exasperated. It was never boring with his girlfriend.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I came up with a few actually. 'Sparky', 'Spark-plug', 'Fuzzy'-" She was interrupted again.

"Fuzzy?!" He repeated loudly, insulted to his very bone.

"Yes, I quite like that one, actually. I also have-"

Laxus interrupted for the third time. "No! Don't continue! I don't even want to know what else you have there."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, but I do need to give you a nickname."

"So what? Just call me Lax and be done with it." He exclaimed.

Lucy had the audacity to look insulted. "That's just a shortened version of your name."

"It's still a nickname." He insisted.

"Yes, but it's unimaginative." She complained.

"Should I call you Lu from now on?" Laxus asked.

"I wouldn't mind that, actually.

"You're a hypocrite."

"Whatever." Lucy smiled again and stood, heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything, I'm making myself something to eat."

"Sure… Blondie." He smiled wickedly and stood as well.

She lightly slapped his arm. "You're a prat."

Laxus moved towards Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her stop. "But I'm your prat."

"Ha, that's true."


	22. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My trial exams finished the week before last, but I wanted some time doing nothing because they were absolutely exhausting, and I needed some rest. However, I also have my HSC exams in October, which are quite important, but I'll let you know when I'm going to take another break for studying. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new drabble and have a good day.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lucy's loud, angered voice reached everyone's ears in the area. Her usually warm, brown eyes were now hardened in rage.

Her anger was directed at an unnamed man who had the audacity to criticise her relationship with Laxus and insult him, supposedly in the belief that he was the same man he was years ago. Laxus, meanwhile, stood to the side, his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm just saying, I have no idea why your guild ever let him back in and forgave him, you're even going out with him. It's like you don't remember what happened all those years ago." The man said carelessly, ignoring Lucy's obvious anger over his remarks.

"How dare you say that?! Laxus knew what he had done back then, and he was excommunicated for it. He suffered the consequences for his actions, and he was truly regretful of them. I don't need you telling me, and our guild, how we should feel, because you weren't even there. You don't know Laxus like we do, so why should we listen to you?" Lucy's voice rang through the audience, and Laxus has to suppress a smile. He could not get over how she sounded both passionate and insulted over the man's comments.

"Huh, you obviously don't know what you're saying, you're just some stupid blonde-" The audience winced at the comment, and Laxus' eyes widened as he saw Lucy's eyes narrow. She charged at him and landed a rage-filled blow to his face and _god, is he flying?_

The audience parted and the man landed not too far from the incensed blonde, and no one was surprised that he was knocked out. The surrounding onlookers looked impressed and held no pity for the man.

Laxus turned to his girlfriend. "Lucy?" She turned to him, a bright smile and loving eyes displayed on her face, a stark contrast from seconds earlier.

"Laxus?" She encouraged in reply.

He walked to her and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Thank you." He hated how his voice croaked slightly, but he couldn't help it. Lucy was a saint to him.

"Don't thank me Laxus, I'm sure you'd do the same for me. And besides, he deserved it." Lucy nestled into the embrace, ignoring the remaining audience who gushed at the sight.

They stayed there for a moment, content in their current positions, until Laxus spoke out. "I'm glad you here."

Lucy didn't know if he meant currently, in his life as a whole, or both, but nevertheless, the smiled and replied. "I know, I'm glad you're here, too."


	23. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my last upload in a while because I'm going to start studying for my HSC exams. I'm am going to write whenever I'm able, but I'll start uploading again when the exams finish (which is during November). I hope you don't mind, because these exams are quite important, and I really want to go to the university that I want to go to. On another note, I was thinking of making a tumblr account after my exams, mostly because I'll have a lot more time on my hands, but I think it's a good idea.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The soft sound of the various instruments resonated throughout the room. The various couples dressed in exquisite and expensive attires danced to the music in the large hall, and the sound of their heels that were clicking on the wooden floor was deafened by the musical composition.

A small hand reached up for a blond man's shoulder and held tightly. They were both dancing along with the music, surrounded by the other couples in the hall. The man heard a whisper in his ear.

"Have you seen anything yet?" The soft voice of his girlfriend reached his ears.

He didn't react to the question, merely kept dancing. His faced remained unaffected, almost bored if it were not for the inconspicuous glint that shone in his eyes.

"No." He answered, his tone kept low so no one around could hear their conversation, but it still held the usual roughness. "Have you?"

She hummed, her hand still holding tightly to her partner's shoulder. "Not yet…" She trailed of, but continued less than a moment later. "Am I a bad person for wanting them to attack later, because I just want to continue dancing?"

He let out a light chuckle. "Only if you think I am for thinking the same thing." This caused her to let out a small, yet sincere, smile.

They continued to dance to the instrumental melody in content, maintaining the façade of being an unknown couple from an unnamed town.

However, their content was short-lived when a burst of magic and a shrill scream came from the end of the hall. The couple turned to the sudden noise, their forms became guarded as they did so.

The woman gave the man a short smile. "It had to happen sometime, huh?"

"You could say that again."

A glint of gold and silver and a spark of lightning were seen before chaos had ensued.


	24. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HSC exams have finally finished! I'm so happy that I don't have to deal with all that stress again (and I have never felt more satisfaction than I had when I threw away all my school notes). I think I did well anyway. And I'm sorry you guys had to wait long, but I wanted to prioritise my exams before anything else.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

They walked around Magnolia Town, as they usually do when there was nothing to do that day. It was perfect weather for a walk as well, as the sun was shining, it was warm, but not uncomfortably so, and it was almost cloudless.

They both walked down the road filled with various markets hand in hand, knowing that they would not be buying anything that day.

It was quiet between the two, but every now and then they would comment on something interesting they would see or tighten their hold on one another's hand. They were not bothered by the silence, because they knew that talking with one another was not the only way to communicate to each other.

They knew each other that well.

And sometimes, when they started to get too lazy to walk and the sun started to set, they would sit down on the bench that overlooked the lake and watch the myriad of colours that filled the sky. They would sit there, still hand in hand, not speaking to one another, but completely knowing what the other was thinking.

When it started to get dark, they would walk back home, where they started to get more energetic than they were earlier that day, and get up to their usual shenanigans until they fell back on the couch in a tired clump.

They didn't care that it would be considered boring to others, they really didn't, but they knew that it was a bit of normalcy in their usually hectic lifestyle.

All that mattered was that they were content.


	25. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is made because of my own frustration of people thinking that physical strength is everything, it's not, because strength comes in different forms, but that just might be my own opinion. Anyway, enjoy :)

As Laxus entered the living room of his home, he was surprised to see Lucy sitting on their plush couch, slumped, and her hands covering her face. Worried, he moved towards the couch, keeping his steps light, and sat down slowly and carefully.

He left a small space between them, not wanting to invade her space. Laxus did not want to make anything worse by acting rash. Lucy, from what Laxus could tell, was in a vulnerable state, which was a rare occurrence because she was always an optimistic and bright person.

But even the brightest of people held some sadness inside themselves.

"Lucy…" Laxus began, his voice quiet and soft, and waited for the woman next to him to answer on her own accord.

There were a few moments of silence before Lucy spoke. "I'm weak."

Laxus' eyes widened in surprise, he didn't know where this had came from.

"Lucy, why do you think you're weak?" He asked, trying not to let out a growl, because if someone had called her weak then… well, that's a story for another time.

"It's just…" Her voice cracked, but continued. "We returned from the mission the other day, the team and I, and… it's just…" Lucy inhaled and exhaled slowly, in an attempt to calm herself and prevent her from crying.

Laxus slowly moved closer to the blonde. "Lucy, can I hold your hand?" He asked, because he didn't want to act impulsively which might result in Lucy acting in a rash manner. She nodded, and Laxus grabbed her hand, fingers entwining with each other's.

This seemed to calm Lucy down, and continued to speak. "I'm just sick and tired of being saved on and on, because my keys were stolen or some other such nonsense." Her voice held mixed hints of anger, frustration and resignation.

The hold Laxus had on Lucy's hand tightened. "Lucy, you're not weak. You're a lot of things, but weak is not one of them."

Lucy snorted. "Don't lie. I'm always getting saved because I'm too weak to do my job."

Laxus held back a sigh. "You're not weak." He felt like he was repeating himself. "You're one of the strongest people that I have ever met. And when did physical strength amount to being the most important? You are plenty strong; mentally, spiritually, and magically. If you can't defeat an opponent physically, you find other ways. Remember that."

Before he knew it, Laxus had Lucy in his arms, crying into his shoulder. "W-What would I d-do without you?" She questioned, hiccupping through her sobs.

He tightened his hold on her, and let out a sincere smile. "Dunno, you're a rather unpredictable woman." Lucy laughed, but did nothing.

They are both glad they had each other, for they didn't know what would be of their lives without one another.


	26. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload anything last week, I had personal stuff going on and a bit of a writer's block. I'm uploading one-shots here and there as well, and I'm planning on eventually writing a multi chapter fic, but that would probably take some time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

The way she looked with the sun shining against her, it was beautiful. Wondrous. With her blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders, like liquid gold. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed with the sun's luminosity. Her smile could not compare.

It was breathtaking, in his honest opinion.

Times like these, he would sit back and just look at her, and she knew – she wasn't oblivious – but she didn't say anything, she just smiled. That smile that could very well be his downfall.

It was during a sunset, when the sun was most bright, most powerful, and emitted the most wonderful of colours towards everything its light touched. But it was not the sun's beauty that he admired, it was Lucy's.

But little did he know, she also admired his beauty, not only during the time of the sun setting, but all the time, because there should be someone to admire everything about him, even when no one else did.

But she didn't mind, because when she saw his electric blue eyes shining with the sun, and his smile brighten whenever he looked at her, it was all worth it.

She will never get over his smile.

And now, as they gazed upon the setting sun, its light radiating upon them, they held hands and smiled. Moments like these were timeless.


	27. Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, despite the chapter title, I swear this is not angsty at all. I promise you. Also, I just wanted to tell you all that I will stop this fic when the 30th chapter will be uploaded, mostly because I want to concentrate on other projects. So, I hope you all enjoy :)

Lucy placed a bouquet of arranged flowers in front of the grave of Layla Heartfilia, and proceeded to kneel in front of it. Laxus was standing a couple of feet away, his arms crossed and suddenly feeling awkward.

Turning her head towards him, Lucy smiled. "C'mon Laxus, I want to introduce you."

He sighed, but went to kneel next to Lucy nonetheless. Lucy decided to take Laxus to her mother's grave, for him to meet one of the most important people in Lucy's life. Of course, Laxus agreed, knowing it would make Lucy happy.

"Hi Mum," Lucy began, her voice soft, and Laxus went to hold her hand in his. "I'm sorry, it's been a while. I hope you're well. Um… this is Laxus, my boyfriend. I just wanted you two to meet…"

Laxus could recognise that Lucy's voice suddenly become rough, and knew she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I really love him, Mum…" Laxus heard Lucy's voice crack and tightened his hold on her hand. "And he loves me so you don't have to worry. We both are really happy."

A light breeze swept passed the two of them for a moment, and quickly left.

They sat there for a while, Lucy started to talk to her mother again while Laxus sat next to her, content to be silent. He let Lucy have a moment with her mother, it was important to her.

Suddenly, Lucy let go of Laxus' hand to rub her eyes, and he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders as a means of comfort.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Laxus."

"No problem." Laxus replied, his voice low.

Standing up, Lucy dusted her clothes and Laxus stood up after her. Lucy looked at him. "I think we should go." Lucy turned to face her mother's grave. "Bye Mum, I'll see you the next time I come here."

She smiled, and slowly walked away.

Laxus stayed standing in front of the grave, he smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Another light breeze swept passed him, and his shoulders that he unknowingly tensed had relaxed.

"Laxus?" Lucy called, and Laxus turned and quickly walked to catch up to her.

"Let's go." Laxus said, and grabbed Lucy's hand to hold in his. As they walked away from the grave, Laxus was content to say that Layla Heartfilia had always watched over her daughter, and he would make sure that he didn't go back on his word to her.


	28. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this isn't my best work, but at least I managed to write something. And as I said in the last chapter, I'm only going up to chapter 30 with this fic, so I can put my concentration on any future fics. I hope you all enjoy :)

They had just completed a mission, and both Lucy and Laxus were in one of the town's book stores. Lucy was eyeing and going through the many rows of books, and Laxus rested at one of the tables, his hands resting behind his head and his eyes closed.

The mission didn't take long, but it paid well, much to Lucy's delight. Fortunately, there was enough money left for Lucy to splurge a little, and Laxus didn't protest.

"Laxus," Lucy said as she turned around. "There are a lot of books here I want to check out. How long do you want me to be?"

Laxus opened his eyes for a brief second before closing them again. "Take your time, Lucy. I'm starting to get comfortable."

As she turned back to the books she was previously browsing, Lucy smiled. Laxus liked to act like he didn't care, but deep inside he was one of the most caring and loving people that Lucy had ever met.

However, despite Laxus' words, Lucy wanted to be quick so she can buy her books and go back to the hotel so she can spend the rest of the day reading. She wanted to take advantage of the time.

After about half an hour, Lucy found what she had wanted, and she and Laxus went to pay and headed back to their hotel.

"Hm, what's this?" Laxus asked, lying on the hotel bed and held up one of the books. "A book on… an assassin? Lucy, I never took you for liking books on assassins."

Lucy huffed, but didn't grab the book from Laxus' hands. "It's a mystery. It's about corruption, betrayal, and getting justice. It actually seems quite interesting."

"I'll take your word for it." Laxus smirked.

Humming, Lucy went and slumped on the bed that Laxus was resting on, and took the book from his hands. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll get started of this book."

Laxus chuckled and said nothing, merely lying on the bed next to Lucy who started reading her book. And they stayed there, comfortable and content as they were.

Just like any normal day.


	29. Stargaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the second last chapter for this fic, and I'm going to post the last one next week. After that, I'm going to focus on writing one-shots and, hopefully, multi-chapter fics. Also, happy holidays! I hope you all enjoy them (and this chapter) :)

If there was one thing that made Lucy undeniably happy, it was her spirits. Well, that, and stargazing. So, one night, when Laxus took her to one of the many isolated hills in Magnolia Town, with a clear view of the stars, she was incredibly ecstatic.

"Laxus, this is so exciting! We never went stargazing together before, which is a shame because it's one of my favourite things to do." Lucy said, her voice filled with delight.

"Yeah, well, why do you think we're doing it now?" Laxus chuckled.

Lucy looked at him with mock exasperation, and her eyes sparkled like the stars above them. "Whatever, let's go." She pulled on Laxus' hand and walked quickly up the hill, sitting down when they got there.

It was quiet with just the two of them, sitting side by side and their hands in one another's. They didn't mind the quiet, because sometimes, to them, silence can mean much more than simply speaking.

Lucy looked up at the stars, and was able to spot the different constellations that appeared there. She pointed at one. "Look, that one right there is Lyra." Her voice was soft as she whispered the words to Laxus. "The ones nearby it are Vulpecula and Hercules, and you can see Draco and Cygnus over there."

She kept her eyes trained on the star formations, and they were filled with immense affection. Laxus, however, looked away from the stars and gazed at Lucy.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they?" Lucy asked, but Laxus kept his eyes on Lucy.

"Yeah, they are." Laxus replied, but to him, the stars didn't compare to Lucy's beauty.

They sat there, with Lucy pointing out the different constellation that she could spot. And they stayed there until they became too tired to stay any longer.

As they walked home, their hands held in one another's, they felt happy. Tired, but happy. Especially Lucy, for she felt incredibly elated to spend the night doing something she loved with the person she loved. She always wanted to spend moments like these with Laxus.

And she wished it would last forever.


	30. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as a whole, and this chapter as well. Also, I hope you all have a happy new year, and I hope next year will be better than this one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

They were both just glad it was over, finally. After hours of blood, sweat, and tears, it was over, and both Laxus and Lucy were smiling. Wendy had just healed Laxus' hand after it being held in a tightening and bruising grip. Lucy had just gotten cleaned up, and laid on the bed in a tired state.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked as he went to hold her hand.

"Yeah, just tired and sore." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "How's your hand, by the way?"

He chuckled. "It's fine, Wendy healed it."

She looked down at his hand, and let out a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I should be worried about you. You've been through unbelievable pain for _a while_." He smiled back at her and lightly squeezed her hand in comfort.

Lucy laughed. "I can't help it."

Their conversation was interrupted when Porlyusica came into the room, with Wendy following behind her, carrying a small, wrapped bundle in her arms.

As soon as she saw them, Lucy's face lit up in joy. "Is that him?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

Porlyusica let out a rare, albeit small, smile. "Of course." She answered, and carefully handed the wrapped bundle to Lucy.

The smile never left Lucy's face. "He's beautiful." Her voice was filled with awe.

"He is." Laxus said, and looked at the baby in his wife's arms. "What are we going to name him?"

Lucy didn't look up, and continued to gaze at the baby in her arms. "Makarov." She answered firmly. "Makarov Dreyar."

"Makarov Dreyar, huh?" Laxus commented, and pretended his eyes weren't filling with tears. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled, and finally looked at Laxus. "I knew you wanted the baby to be named after him, if he was a boy."

He chuckled, and his throat tightened. "Of course you did." He ignored how rough his voice was. "Can I hold him?"

"As if you had to ask."

Little Makarov Dreyar felt too small and too delicate in his arms, but he was perfect anyway. Laxus kissed his forehead. "I'll do anything for you, my son."

Lucy's smiled, and reached to kiss her baby's forehead as well. "We both will. I promise you that, Makarov."

Both Porlyusica and Wendy quickly left the room to give the couple and their son some privacy. They were both happy for them, and they were sure the whole guild was. But Porlyusica hoped that, somewhere in the heavens, Makarov was watching over them with a smile on his face.

And she was sure he was.


End file.
